


Snow Sucks

by ramslum



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Description of freezing, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, It's not very fun, mcyt - Freeform, mention of techno voices, philza - Freeform, philza minecraft, sbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramslum/pseuds/ramslum
Summary: A piglin teen had ventured out just a few hours earlier when the sun was just glowing from above mountain tops, sword sheathed on his hip and his cape flowing behind him. With each step, something cracked under his boots.It was growing cold, and piglins aren't used to the cold.[A little writing thing to get me back in the swing of writing :)]
Relationships: Sleepy Bois Inc - Relationship, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Philza (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 129





	Snow Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first DSMP fic but brainrot says brrrrrrrrrrr so now i'm here  
> have some kinda sad but nice ending SBI but it's only Techno and Phil

The sun was setting upon the horizon, and the air grew colder. The snow had begun to melt, as winter had only just arrived two weeks prior, but small snowflakes fell from overhead. The snow was supposed to be heavier tonight, and the wind didn’t show signs of a lie.

A piglin teen had ventured out just a few hours earlier when the sun was just glowing from above mountain tops, sword sheathed on his hip and his cape flowing behind him. With each step, something cracked under his boots. Whether it be snow, dead leaves, or branches, it didn’t slow the lone boy. His pink ears twitched with every breeze; every rustle of leaves. 

He didn’t know where he was going. All he knew was that he needed a break. A break from work, a break from thinking, a break from family. He loved his family to death, don’t get him wrong. He loved his younger brothers and he loved his dad, but they all got too much; Tommy’s loud, obnoxious way of talking and not knowing when to stop, Wilbur always trying to get Techno to work with him, and his dad, Phil, just being  _ too _ concerned for their well-beings to the point Techno didn’t  _ feel  _ like he was trusted to take care of himself. All of it edged Techno to the point it made him mad, which raised the chance of him lashing out at someone. He didn’t want that to happen. Not again. 

He didn’t tell anyone when he slipped out with nothing but a gold sword, a winter coat, and his normal attire, but someone was bound to notice soon. They’d find him not doing target practice, or reading, or patrolling the surrounding area for mobs. Maybe they’d think he was out hunting for the stray animals that haven’t settled into hibernation or migrated to warmer biomes. But that wasn’t likely if he didn’t announce from the front door that he was doing just that. He wasn’t. Instead, Techno roamed the leafless woods, apart from the pine trees that were white with piled-up snow. 

The sun had just set and the moon crept up from behind him. The air was much colder, almost unbearably cold. His piglin blood didn’t like it one bit. He kept trekking on, however, having no want to return. He pushed every warning his dad had ever given him about being out so far late at night to the back of his head. Techno just didn’t want to  _ think _ . 

Snow came down much harder and the wind picked up with it. Techno wrapped his cape around his frame to try and keep some warmth in, failing miserably doing so. His crown had fallen forward, pushing his long pink fur over his eyes. It blocked most of his vision but his hands were too frozen to push the crown back into place. The joints in his arms were locked, keeping his cape secured to his body. His legs would give out, sending him thumping to the snow-covered ground. He laid there, shivering and unable to move. It hurt, everything fucking  _ hurt _ . He was curled into a ball and felt plain old  _ pathetic. _ The echo of voices nagged in his ears, but the violent wind drowned them out.

Footsteps and the clank of bones approached him from many sides. Looking up, Techno saw bows being aimed at him, skeletons and strays being at the ends of them. Zombies followed behind slowly, their groans and gurgles disgusting through the harsh winds. 

Adrenaline ran through Techno’s veins as he stood up and unsheathed his sword, slashing at the row of skeletons in front of him. They all fell to the ground in pieces, bound to be food for wolves when the sun rises. He heard the release of a quiver and dodged the upcoming arrow that was aimed at his arm by a hair. It flew through the air and struck another skeleton to the ground. Maybe a dozen mobs remained, and Techno was so, so tired. 

After striking down several more mobs, mainly the skeletons that still stood closer to him than the zombies, Techno’s legs gave out again. His breathing was labored and he couldn’t for the life of him move. A growl came from behind him, and he could only sit still as he awaited the pain of teeth ripping at his flesh.

That pain never came, and the groan was cut short when it‘s body fell to the ground. The crash of bones could be heard, and Techno could faintly hear more humanly grunts through the wind. A hand rested on his shoulder soon after he heard the last zombie get decapitated, and Techno looked up to be met with blue eyes full of worry, concern, anger, and hurt. Phil’s lips were moving but the ringing in Techno’s ears blocked whatever he was saying. 

Phil seemed to understand that Techno was in no state to pick up lectures and scouted the area quickly before picking the piglin up. He launched them off, monochromatic, gradient wings cutting through the harsh snow and hands secured under his son’s knees and back. Techno was still wrapped in his cape and shivering a beyond concerning amount. The icy wind hurt his ears.

They arrived back home soon after, the decent-sized cottage giving off a warm and welcoming vibe. Phil rushed them in with his wings painfully folded so he could walk through the house without a hassle. He placed Techno in front of the fireplace to get his blood pumping again before running off to grab blankets. Neither of them said anything. 

Techno was cuddled up almost touching the fireplace, several hand-knitted blankets wrapped around him, and a hot cup of cocoa in his hooves. He could still feel the cold gripping at his bones but it was melting away slowly. Phil returned after checking on his youngests, sitting near Techno in front of the fire.

Phil broke the silence first. “Please never do that again.”

Techno gazed into the flames of the fire, remaining silent. 

“Was it the voices again?”

Techno shook his head. His ear twitched hearing Phil let out a sigh of relief. 

“I’m sorry, Dad,” Techno mumbled.

Phil’s eyes widened before resting again as he draped a wing over his son’s shoulder. “It’s alright, mate. No need to apologize. Please just… tell me before you head out past dusk, and you can talk to me whenever you want.” 

The piglin nodded and rested his head on Phil’s shoulder. Even though he was still young, Techno was catching up to Phil in height; maybe an inch shorter than his father. Most of his kids were gaining on his rather short height. How did he end up with such luck as for all his adopted children to be giants?

The flames slowly died out in the fireplace, golden light fading from the room and being replaced by the yellow of lanterns. Techno was warm and his brain was drowsy. The temperature reminded him of his old home, before his brothers, and before Philza. He always found comfort in the heat. The Nether hadn’t been too kind to his youngling self, making him glad Phil had found him. He hopes the survivalist will let him see the lava infested dimension again when he’s older. 

Techno dozed off on Phil’s shoulder, small snores that could almost resemble pig grunts left his slightly parted mouth. A father, so tired from fighting a gang of mobs and flying through a snowstorm, smiled. He carefully picked him up, an arm under Techno’s legs and another holding his back. Phil carried Techno to his room, placing him in the red duvet bed. 

Tucking the duvet into Techno’s sides, Phil cherished the peacefulness that seemed to wash over his son in his sleep. He leaned down, a light smooch pressed to Techno’s forehead and an “I love you, son.”, mumbled and full of love.

Techno’s tusked lips tugged up in a smile. 


End file.
